


Cover for "The Romance of Mystery" by fresne

by Lovesfic (me23)



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Do not repost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:52:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1499062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/me23/pseuds/Lovesfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for "The Romance of Mystery"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "The Romance of Mystery" by fresne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Romance of Mystery: Book Two](https://archiveofourown.org/works/979058) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 
  * Inspired by [The Romance of Mystery: Book One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/970896) by [fresne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fresne/pseuds/fresne). 



> On Tumblr [here](http://tmblr.co/ZLV6Nu1DgHsBM)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, I do not give permission for this work to be reposted to other sites. Thanks.


End file.
